Kakumei Shounen Ken!
by MiyakoInoue1
Summary: This is a Utena / Digimon combination. Kenyako. Rated PG-13 for the scenes in Chapter 7. Complete. Please R&R. Ken becomes the Victor of the Duels, and Miyako is the Digibride. Will they succeed in bringing a Digirevolution?
1. Welcome to Dejitaru Gakuen!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dejimon / Digimon or Utena.  
  
  
Kakumei Shounen Ken  
  
  
Walking through the halls of the new school, was none other than Ken Satoru Ichijouji. Poised  
and ready to begin a new day. When at first sight, a girl named Miyako Inoue was being picked  
upon by the most 'popular' girl in school that day -- Mimi Tachikawa, and her posse; Palmon,  
Gomamon, and Piyomon. Just because she was talking to her near brother, Daisuke Motomiya.  
Stopping the fight, Mimi stopped instantly, and when Ken and Miyako went off, Mimi commented  
on the new boy, of course, to everyone else, Ken looked like a girl. And he had the Digiegg (rose  
signet) of Kindness.  
  
"Wow, she's really pretty." said the popular one. Amazed by the "beauty" "she" had.  
  
Later, when classes were done, Miyako slipped away -- Ken, following her was taken up to  
the duelling arena. Where the Victor of the Dejiduels -- Iori Hida, was waiting silently. Miyako  
stood patiently next to him. In a flowing white dress, her glasses, gone.  
  
"Miyako told me you had the Digiegg of Kindness. Tell me, can you use it?" His faithful  
Digimon, Armadillomon next to him, grinning at the boy.  
  
"Yes, I can use it .. farely well." He commented, blinking, wearing the new uniform the school  
had provided him. "Then show me this power you have." He crossed his arms, narrowing his  
eyes to a deep tone. "Iori -- please don't, .. he's unexperienced, and he doesn't even have a  
Dejimon with him!" Iori ignored that, looked to her, and slapped her across the face, knocking  
her back into the flurry of red petals. "Hey! You shouldn't do that to your girlfriend!" Iori  
just laughed. "I am the Victor of the Dejiduels! And the Dejibride is my fiancee, I shall do what  
I please to her!"  
  
"Well, not any more you can't!" Ken charged at Armidillomon, but missed. Armidillomon  
armor dejivolved into Ankylomon. And grinned at the boy, when right about to attack with  
a Tail Hammer -- something stirred within the Dejibride as she pushed the boy to the side,  
taking from her chest was a Dejimon -- Wormmon. Who he made Dejivolve into Stingmon,  
soon, he won the battle over Iori -- becoming the Victor of the Dejiduels! Also gaining  
Miyako as a fiancee. Iori also learned that, with the rest of the school the next day,  
Ken was a boy!  
  
  
** So how was chapter one of this? Enjoy it? Review it for me. And then we'll see about  
a second chapter! **  



	2. A Digibride by Any Other Name

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dejimon / Digimon or Utena.  
  
Chapter 2: A Digibride by Any Other Name.  
  
****  
  
The next day, while walking down the halls with his newly addressed roommate,  
Miyako Inoue, the Digibride, came across the president of the student councils  
of Dejitaru Gakuen; Daisuke Motomiya.  
  
"Ken, come meet a few friends of mine -- you can leave Miyako alone for once,  
can't you?" He asked, grinning with such self-esteem. "I'm sorry, Daisuke, I  
cannot, I'm going to duel with Sora Takenouchi-san later, Miyako needs to  
come with me." He blinked, holding his books. "Well, after you're done with  
Sora-san, come see me. I'd like to duel you."  
  
"Oh .. alright then. I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Miyako stood quietly, waiting for  
the conversation to be over, patiently. "Alright then -- oh, and I'll be watching you  
duel Sora -- like most of the school."  
  
He just blinked. Later, when they got back at Miyako and Ken's dorm, the little  
Hawk-like Dejimon, Hawkmon (Chuchu) sat on the bed, watching TV. Laughing  
most of his feathers off at what he was seeing.  
  
Ken quickly changed into his duelling outfit, thinking of the previous night  
when he had beaten Iori Hida -- the past Victor of the Digiduels.   
  
Soon, when he reached the duelling arena, he had no Dejimon, yet again. Sora  
stood, with a rather large grin, her Dejimon, Piyomon, standing next to her,  
triumphantly. Soon, with a digivolve into Birdramon, Ken was pushed into the  
ground yet again, and soon, he took the Digimon from the Digibride, Miyako,  
and with his Digivice, made it Digivolve into Stingmon. A Meteor Wing was  
crashed into the insect digimon, for a few minutes, it looked like Sora was  
about to win the Digiduel!  
  
When, Stingmon pulled off a glorious Spiking Finish, Birdramon was digivolved  
back into Piyomon! Stingmon had won the Digiduel! But digivolved into his  
other form -- Wormmon.  
  
Later that evening, Ken took Wormmon with him to Daisuke's, Miyako went  
back to their dorm, and watched infomercials with Hawkmon.  
  
"Ken ... tommorow, I'd like to digiduel against you." His digimon, Vuimon stood  
grinning, looking at the worm-type digimon next to it. Ken grinned, and nodded  
he'd done good so far, he wouldn't lose this duel!  
  
The next day, the Digiduel had begun. Daisuke's digibride was none other than  
-- his "sister" Mimi! While Ken had Miyako, the real Digibride as his Digibride.  
Ken had made Wormmon digivolve into Stingmon, and Daisuke made Vuimon  
digivolve into .. Raidramon! The digiduel was about to begin!  
  
Stingmon shot a Spiking Strike at Raidramon, making it lose most of it's defense,  
Raidramon shot a powerful Thunder Blast at the insect digimon, making it  
lose some defense as well ..  
  
*** Who will win this Digiduel? Will Ken lose? Will Daisuke win? Find out in chapter three! **** 


	3. Daisuke vs. Ken! Who is the Victor of th...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon or Utena.  
  
  
  
  
The Evil Spiral Society.  
  
  
Stingmon was flung back into the ground, almost making it seem like he was never  
to be able to finish the duel. Raidramon started charging towards the other Digimon,  
Daisuke grinned as well. He was never defeated and he wasn't about to be by some  
rookie. -- When, suddenly, Stingmon jumped up making Raidramon crash into a wall.  
  
Daisuke, still grinned, this wasn't over yet. Stingmon had just about had enough of  
this when -- Raidramon shot another Thunder Blast at him. Crashing down to the  
ground, Ken was shocked, but if he lost he knew Daisuke would give Miyako back  
to Iori -- and Iori'd just mistreat her more, and more.   
  
"Stingmon! Come on, we aren't finished yet!" Stingmon was nearly finished, when  
out of nowhere, Stingmon's health was brought up to it's full power! With that,  
Stingmon sent a finishing blow to Raidramon, straight into Daisuke. Which injured  
him.  
  
-- When Daisuke woke up, he saw his arm was in a sling. Ken and Mimi were standing  
over him, and Miyako was in back of Ken. "Ow! Geez, that hurts!" Miyako was finishing  
with his sling. When she stood up, Mimi charged at her, and slapped her across the  
face with a deep scowl, followed by a growl. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO  
MY BROTHER! I'll kill you if you ever go near him again!"  
  
Miyako just stood quiet, when Ken suddenly growled and snapped at Mimi,  
"You leave her alone! You know she didn't mean any harm!" Mimi growled  
right back, "It's your fault he's in this much pain! I want to duel you!" Her  
Digimon, Palmon stood next to her, blinking.  
  
"Fine! We'll Digiduel! And if I win, you better stay away from Miyako! Got that?" He snapped,  
"Fine! If I win, you leave my brother alone!" She snapped back.  
  
The next day, Miyako was the Digibride for Ken, and amazingly, Daisuke was the Digibride for  
Mimi. Palmon digivolved into Togemon, and Wormmon digivolved into Stingmon. The two  
were in fierce battle, until when Stingmon sent a hearty blow at Togemon, making her de-digivolve  
into Palmon. Stingmon was the winner!  
  
The next day, Miyako brought Ken up after classes to the Dejitaru Gakuen's tower to meet  
her brother's fiancee, Tailmon. Tailmon growled, and had something odd-shaped on her arm,  
as she looked to Ken, and growled.  
  
"I want to Digiduel you -- for the Digibride!" Ken blinked, and then nodded, "Fine then!"  
Wormmon digivolved to Stingmon, and Tailmon stayed put. A Lightning Claw was scraped  
across the insect Digimon's chest, but was nothing compared to the Spiking Strike. The  
Evil Spiral was released from Tailmon's arm. And she blinked, not knowing anything.  
  
The next day, after dueling four other people than Tailmon, with all Evil Spirals, he  
decided to take a break in his and Miyako's dorm. With Wormmon and Hawkmon  
both watching TV of course.  
  
After that day, he fought seven other people with Evil Spirals. The next day after that,  
he was met up by Koushiro Izumi, the seventh grade genius, who was also in the  
Student Council. He brought his laptop and started using it, again (think of Miki and  
his stopwatch.). He came up to Ken and growled, an Evil Spiral was around his leg,  
nd around Tentomon, his partner's, neck. "I want Miyako to be free! She's the  
Shining Thing I've always desired! I will fight you for the love of her!" Of course,  
Koushiro's brother, Wallace, growled.   
  
Wallace was Koushiro's Digibride, Miyako was was Ken's Digibride, the entire  
school came to see this duel. Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon and  
Wormmon digivolved into Stingmon.  
  
** What will happen next? Will Miyako become Koushiro's? And what's up with Wallace  
wearing that Evil Spiral? Will Wallace duel Ken? And what will Wallace do to Miyako? Find  
out in Chapter Four! ***  



	4. The Evil Spiral Society

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon or Utena  
  
  
The Evil Spiral Society  
  
  
Kabuterimon had sent a tough Electro-Shocker at Ken's Stingmon,  
causing it to crash into the walls of the Duelling Arena. Ken   
wasn't finished with putting none of his faith into Stingmon!  
Stingmon sent a Spiking Finish to retalite the attack of the  
Electro Shocker.  
  
Kabuterimon flew up and avoided it. Koushiro grinned to Miyako,  
knowing she'd soon be his. Wallace growled, and stared at Miyako  
with a hatrious passion. "Kabuterimon! Finish Stingmon off!"  
  
Stingmon was nearly down and out for the count, when Kabuterimon  
sent off a finishing Electro Shocker, Stingmon flew up, and a  
hand-to-hand combat was started.  
  
"Come on Stingmon! Finish him off!" When Stingmon suddenly noticed  
an Evil Spiral, he sent a Spiking Finish to the Spiral, before  
getting punched back by Kabuterimon. The evil spiral disappeared,  
just like the one on Koushiro, causing him to faint. Kabuterimon  
de-digivolved into Tentomon and fell next to Koushiro.  
  
Stingmon stood next to Ken, the current Victor of the Digiduels.  
Miyako stepped over to Ken, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
Ken just grinned. And had Stingmon de-digivolve into Wormmon.  
  
Although, the digiduels were far from over. Little did Ken know,  
he'd face a faaaar greater dueller. When Wallace stepped over to  
Miyako, and slapped her and knocked her down, before going to  
Ken, coldly. "I want to Digiduel you!"  
  
Helping Miyako up, and scowled at Wallace and agreed. Hawkmon  
popped up on Miyako's shoulders and growled at Wallace, Miyako  
stood next to Ken, quietly. Hawkmon perched upon Miyako's shoulders.  
  
Terriermon and Wormmon. No digivolving was allowed for this  
digiduel. Wormmon started it off with a sleek and powerful,  
Sticky Net. Terriermon, put into place was trying to wash  
the gook off. When Wormmon shot a powerful headbutt to  
his head. Terriermon used a Petit Twister to get out of that  
and snickered at the Larva-type Digimon. A Blazing Fire was  
sent at Wormmon, but missed.  
  
Wormmon sent another Sticky Net at him, putting him in his  
place. With another strong headbutt, Terriermon fainted,  
and passed out.  
  
Ken won another duel. The evil spiral disappeared from  
Terriermon and Wallace. Before Ken could relax, an evil  
laughter was heard.  
  
"So, you seem to be pretty darn good with these Digiduels,  
Ichijouji. Tell me, how are you going to protect your,  
'Digibride' when she can't even protect herself? And yes,  
I am the president of the Evil Spiral Society. And your  
little 'Digibride' will be replaced with Piyomon!" Ken  
growled at him. The figure stepped forward from the Duelling  
Arena shadows it was none other than ....  
  
** Who is this person who is the leader of the Evil Spiral  
Society that put mostly all the Dejitaru Gakuen students  
under his will? Why is he out to get Miyako? Why does he  
want to change her from being the Digibride? Answers'll  
come up in Chapter 5! ** 


	5. The President and Creator of the Evil Sp...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Dejimon or Utena.  
  
  
  
The President and Creator of the Evil Spiral Society.  
  
  
Stepping forward was none other than -- Oikawa Yukio. Ken's fiercest opponent yet. One strike  
out of him and he'd be a goner. Wormmon was too exhausted to fight -- but to save Miyako, he'd  
do it. Stepping forward, he growled at Oikawa.  
  
"What do you want? You know Wormmon's too weak to fight!" He spat at the older person to  
him. Shaking his fists. "It's not a fight I want, Ichijouji. I want to just tell you some good news,  
-- Iori has been suspended from Dejitaru Gakuen ..." Ken's eyes widened as he looked to the  
man. "Whaa ..?" He blinked in astonishment. "That's right, suspended, your little Digibride is  
safe .. BUT, I think you'd might like to know your friend, Hikari Yagami is keeping him in her  
dorm." He looked up, and blinked. "Well .. thanks for the news. I'll talk to Hikari in a bit about  
him." Ken started to walk away, picking up Wormmon, and Miyako rushing to his side.  
  
"She's safe alright .. safe for now. But until my new Digibride can take Miyako's place, in which,  
I gurantee that will happen." He watched Ken and Miyako walk away as he said that quietly.  
  
The next morning as classes took place -- Mimi was busy thinking up some schemes, with her  
henchmen, Palmon, Piyomon, and Gomamon. "That's right, it's MIYAKO'S fault that my brother  
turned out the way he did, so now -- let's put operation squids, octupus, and snails into action!"  
Putting in her desk a, squid, octupus, and snail in "Miyako's desk."  
  
Later during that class, Mimi raised her hand, the teacher, Fujiyama-sensei, picked on her, Mimi  
grinned to Miyako. "Fujiyama-sensei .. it has come to my attention that MIYAKO INOUE keeps  
live squids, octupuses, and snails in her desk." Fujiyama blinked, and then stepped over to  
Miyako's desk. Everyone in the class except Koushiro, Ken, Hikari, and Daisuke laughed. "Mimi,  
I'm afraid your incorrect -- there's nothing in here except for school items."Mimi blinked, and then  
glared at Miyako hatefully, and then looked in her desk, and let out a shrill, loud, deafening scream.  
Fujiyama-sensei walked over to her and crossed his arms. "Well Miss Tachikawa -- you have alot  
of explaining to do. YOU ARE TO GO TO YOUR DORM! You are suspended for three weeks. And  
your older brother is NOT to become a visit to you. It is a serious offense to say such a thing about  
a classmate." Mimi slowly drooped out of the classroom and to her dorm, crying. She missed her  
brother dearly. OH HOW THAT MIYAKO INOUE WAS GOING TO PAY.  
  
Ken and Miyako were in the top tower, doing sketches of each other for an art assignment. When  
Hikari busted in, her pupils gone, an evil spiral was around her waist. "Ichijouji -- Dejiduel me now!  
Unless .. you are a coward! The Evil Spiral Society wants to get rid of that evil Digibride, Inoue   
Miyako." Ken growled, and glared at Hikari. No wonder why she was housing Iori Hida in that dorm  
of hers. It was an evil spiral that made her do it. Iori must've hired Oikawa off to get vengence on  
himself for what he did to him and splitting up Miyako.  
  
"Fine. I'll digiduel you! Miyako! Come on, to the Dejidueling Arena!" He grabbed Wormmon from  
his dorm. Miyako was there by now in the Digibride attire. Folding her arms politely. Looking to  
Ken -- then Hikari. "You may begin now .." She said quietly.  
  
Wormmon had digivolved into Stingmon, and Salamon digivolved into Tailmon. Tailmon gave  
a fierce Lightning Claw to Stingmon knocking him back. Stingmon gave a final Spiking Strike into  
Tailmon, knocking the Evil Spiral off her and Hikari. Hikari blinked, Tailmon de-digivolved to  
Salamon. "Oh, what happened?"  
  
Oikawa appeared in front of Ken, growling. "Duel me .. RIGHT THIS INSTANCE, Ichijouji" The  
final of his Evil Spiral Society had been defeated. An angered Oikawa stood in front of the boy,  
growling fiercely, with his Dejimon -- Wormmon, next to him ..  
  
** Who will win the duel? Will Ken lose to Oikawa? Will the Evil Spiral Society take fourth, and  
defeat Miyako, the Digibride? Find out, in chapter 6! ** 


	6. The Victor and the Bride .. In Love?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Utena or Dejimon  
  
  
The Victor and the Bride .. in love?  
  
  
Oikawa's Wormmon digivolved into Stingmon. Stingmon vs. Stingmon, a glorious fight  
this would be indeed. Oikawa's Stingmon started the duel, by plowing into Ken's Stingmon  
and charging him against the wall. Starting in an awesome six-series attacks of Spiking  
Strike. Charging against the flesh of Ken's Stingmon he felt like he nearly didn't have  
it in him. Until he saw Ken -- he hadn't given up this duel yet!  
  
He conjured up all his strength and pulled off a final Spiking Strike. Oikawa's Stingmon  
de-digivolved into Wormmon, and fainted. Ken had won! KEN DEFEATED THE EVIL SPIRAL SOCIETY!  
  
Ken's Wormmon de-digivolved on his own. Miyako rushed up to him, and something stirred  
within the Digibride once again, a kiss was brought to his lips. Maybe the Digibride  
realized what was going to happen to her, so she gave him a hero's kiss. Or maybe it  
was just the fact that the Digibride actually -loved- him. He kissed her back, as they  
stood there for awhile. Oikawa had gone.  
  
Soon, the Digidueling Arena turned into a platform, one that had looked like it was  
floating in space. Ken and Miyako stayed on the platform. And soon danced. Miyako's  
long lilac-coloured hair was revealed, the Digibride outfit changed -- into a more  
ballroom-type dress, colored .. an icy pinkish-purple. Ken had gotten a gray tuxedo.  
Soon, the two danced the night away.  
  
The next morning, Ken was late for class, due to sleeping in late. Fujiyama-sensei  
was not at all happy with that. "Do you know what time it is, Ichijouji? Sit down  
immediately." Miyako just smiled at him and got back to classwork.  
  
Before going back to his dorm, Ken got a note, of course, at first he thought it was  
Miyako or Daisuke writing to him -- but he was wrong. Faaaarrr wrong. The letter/note  
said, "Ichijouji -- meet me up by the duelling arena at midnight ... or your Digibride  
sees the blue blue sky." Ken growled, it was a prank .. or so he thought.  
  
Ken rushed back to the dorm, she wasn't there. Hawkmon sat on the bed, injured. Soon,  
Ken wrapped him up and started thinking, 'What if this really isn't a prank ... this  
is the real deal. Who is this .. when I find out; I'll kill him if he layed a hand on  
Miyako!' At midnight Ken was at the duelling arena in his duelling outfit. Miyako was  
tied down -- Iori stood there, smirking at Ken. "Iori! Untie her right now!"  
  
*** What will happen between Iori and Ken? Why did Iori kidnap Miyako?  
Will Ken ever get Miyako back into his hands? Find out in Chapter 7,  
the perhaps .. final chapter? *** 


	7. The Final Digiduel

Disclaimer: I do not own Dejimon or Utena  
  
  
The Final Digiduel  
  
  
"Why should I untie her, Ichijouji?" He grinned, and sat next to his prize, he couldn't be more  
happier right now then watching Ken squirm at the sight of his Digibride in peril. If he  
couldn't have her -- nobody could.  
  
"Digiduel me once more .. whoever wins is the Victor of the Duels, and gets ahold of Miyako, or  
rather, the Digibride." Ken growled, Wormmon leapt fourth, and looked straight into the eyes of  
Armadillomon. "Fine!" Wormmon soon digivolved into .. Stingmon. Armadillomon digivolved into ..  
Digmon!  
  
Stingmon shot a Spiking Strike into Digmon,but it wasn't enough to stop the Gold Rush he brought  
onto the wasp-like digimon. Stingmon flew out before the crevice became one again, Stingmon shot  
another Spiking Strike into Digmon, making him de-digivolve into .. Armadillomon. Ken won the  
Digiduel!  
  
He untied Miyako, but then something happened! Ken and Miyako were brought into a room filled  
with crypts and swords. Someone was also there .. it was none other than Taichi Yagami. With  
a swipe, Taichi was next to Ken and Miyako. "Don't trust the Digibride Ken!" It was too late,  
Miyako brought one of the swords down and cut into Ken.  
  
"Miyako ... why?" He fell down and looked to Miyako, there was no reflection in her eyes.Taichi  
watched Ken, sadly, and pulled him up. Soon, Miyako was even stabbed with the knives and swords  
Blood oozed from everywhere -- until she fell into the crypt, labelled, Digibride: Miyako Inoue.  
  
"Miyako! NO!" He got up, and fell next to the crpyt. Soon, the crypt was stabbed, by about  
fourty large swords. All cutting and slicing into the wood. Taichi stopped Ken, and then  
explained. "If you go after her -- her spirit will never be free. This is her way to start the  
Digirevolution."  
  
Ken brought up Wormmon, and growled. "Miyako. Please give me the power to grant a world Digi-  
Revolution!"  
  
Soon, a golden lght envoloped the entire room. Ken and Miyako were in the room, soon he took  
her in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
Later, within those years, the Digibride did get married to the Victor of the Duels.  
  
** That's it. Please R&R on this. ** 


End file.
